


millenium falcock; a skysolo masterpiece

by paulmckillmyself



Category: Han Solo - Fandom, Luke Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, skysolo - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Decapitation, Gay, Gay Sex, Injury, Kinky, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy (Star Wars), Major Character Injury, Master/Slave, Multi, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Romance, Sex in the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Suicide, no beta we die like men, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmckillmyself/pseuds/paulmckillmyself
Summary: *****this is a reupload of a fanfic me and my friends wrote in 2015 on wattpad under the name gaysinspace*****han is an asshole and wont pay attention to his twink boyfriend luke. what will it take for han to have a little fun. and what happens when chewy steps in to have his own wookie fun?*this was written on a bus after eating a ton of shit and snorting powdered sugar. this will probably make original star wars fans want to jump out a window, we apologize in advance.**this whole story is a joke please do not take it seriously*
Relationships: Chewbacca/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo/Chebacca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

hi. my names luke skywalker. im probably the biggest twink youll ever fucking meet. my bisexual boyfriend whos secretly banging my sister, is probably the biggest asshole youll ever meet. to be honest, i dont know whats going on 97% of the time because im always distracted by that fucking pistachio yoda whos always rockin and rollin. that other 3% im in bed with han. but when han is constantly working on his ship,the millenium falcon, i find myself never having some alone time with my big papa. its time that changes.


	2. playtime

i decided i would go and talk to han since hes workinh on the millenium falcon non stop.i might add, the millenium falcon is big. like his dick. han has been working on the millenium falcon long and hard, so i decided it would be a good idea to get his mind off things with something else long and hard. I strode off in the direction of han. When i got to han, i slapped his fat ass and spoke,"hey daddy." "hey kid," he replies, sweat dripping from his guapo face. i slide in between han and the big ol ship ,and say "yo bitch i have a present for you" hoping to slide into something else of his. "can you spare a little time to play with your baby boy, you bitch daddy?" I say, lust dripping from my voice. "of course you little shit, i've been meaning to take a break anyways," he says "just depends on what kind of games you wanna play," he scans my body with a smirk. what an asshole.


	3. chewy’s screams

"i have a few things in mind," i said to the handsome man who i knew was secretly banging my sister , but i didnt mind. from several yards away, chewie begun to scream in jealousy.i always knew chew had been jealous and han and i's relationship, but, who wouldn't? His yells translated to something like, " you bitch ass cunt o f a twink luke i hate you so much vagface," han looked into chewies eyes, and then back to mine as he slowly devolped a cheeky smirk. "oh chew, would you like to join?" han spoke to the sexy carpet of a beast.


	4. JEALOUSY

what the fuck han? why the fcuking hell would han want to include that walking anus? the hairy creature stood still without any of his usual groans and responses. i've always known that chewie had a big fat gay crush on my man so i was confused on why he was staying quiet now but i wasnt quite sure i wanted him involved. han strokes chewy's hairy chest, "you sexeee beast of a wookie, join us." i made my decision, i did not want him involved. anger pools up in my chest, "dADDY NO! this is our playtime! i wont let you include this hairy nut!" Han turns, anger in his eyes, lookin hot asf, " dont make me spank you, little bitch." "do it, spank me, i dare you" i say "SPANK ME DADDY" han turns sharpely , his eyes filled with excitement. i look back at han with a new little idea popping into my head. "here, since you want chewie to join so much, have him spank me." i say. hans pissed. "DONT YOU DARE SPANK MY BABY BOY, CHEWY," han screams, with frustration and agony in his voice. Chewie yells something that translates to, "watch me, bitch." it was now chewies chance to show the both of us who the ultimate daddy was. "cHEWY NoOoooO!2!1" han says falling to the floor.


	5. the mark

chewie grabs my lightsaber and walks towards me with the glowing weapon in his hands. i may have been sceptical earlier but once i saw chewie carrying my lightsaber, i became aroused. this was chewies only chance to harm me physically, and hurt han mentally. ever since han and i started dating, i could tell chewie had some issues with us. now, with him in control, he could get revenge on han for choosing me instead of him by harming me. but i liked the pain. I pull down my pants, exposing my naked ass. Chewy brings the lightsaber down with brute force on my ass cheeks, burning a strip into my cheek. "HE IS MY BITCH NOW, AND I WILL FOREVER BE HIS DADDY," chewy yells, in full english. Han sheds a tear, for chewy has forever marked me.


	6. intellectual chewie

han was flabberghasted,"CHEWIE WHAT THE F U C K" chewie had not regret what he had done, in fact he enjoyed in just a little more than he should have. as did i. chewie was filled with endless joy as he spoke more of the english languag, "yes, you dumb ass bitch lookin hoe. i can speak english. you think that i could understand english but couldnt speak it? FOOLS!"i yelped in both pleasure in pain. it was hard to see mh boyfriend so upset but i couldnt help but be aroused by the hairy english talking ass slapping beast behind me. "the fuck is wrong with y'all I ain't no dumb bitch i know my shit" chewie said ignoring my screams and continuing to go on about how he had been able to speak the english language all along.


	7. kill bill cum

i came all over chewie, and even some along my super fat jedi thighs. although han was pissed off about this whole situation, he couldnt help himself from loving those cinnamon buns on leia, and the best part, the cinnamon bun GLAZE on me. it went all over the walls because on this very day i for some reason had more cum than the average human, but it's space so no one realy gives a shit. it started to look like some kill bill blood scene lookin cum as it went fuckin everywhere. i cummed like a pipe bursting or some shit. my dicc was a fucking hose spraying everywhere and chewie was the dying grass needing to be watered as han got more infuriated, he grabbed his blaster pistol and shot me, his twink boyfriend right in the anus. ouch.


	8. burnt asshole on a stick

i screeched in pain , even louder than i did with chewie, as i felt my asshole burn similar to how my father did long ago. "MyY ASS IS SO BEAT" i screamed, and chewie was so agitated that he lunged at han, yelling. Han had just marked me forever, in the place that mattered most. once again ,han shed a tear. but this time, was it from joy because i was now marked forever his ? or because he hurt me so dearly ? this was a dangerous move han had made, one that could ruin his and mine sex life. to relieve his worries, i looked him straight in the eye with a sexual stare and said "shoot me harder daddy"


	9. possession

i did not know what han would do. he was clearly happy that i wasnt hurt too bad but he didnt seem like he was gonna shoot me in mmy ass once again. han shot, and Ppurposly missed my anus, and targeting my lower left butt cheek. what a sneaky little binch hoe i swear to snoke " THAT WASBTB HARDER" i screamed at the top of my lungs with the rage of a thousand suns. " IF YOU DONT SHOOT ME HARDER ILL MAKE YOU MY SLAVE BITCH" i said with the voice. if ham wouldnt give me what i wanted, i would have to become the new daddy and become the dominent one of this relationship. i wanted that blaster pistol in my ass. ham just couldnt do it, he could never hurt his man child and i continued to whine while chewie laid in the corner unsure of what to next. but han knew what he had to do.


	10. death of a solo

i had taken over control. i, luke skywalker, was no longer hans small twink angel, i wasdaddy. i was taking the postition of my father, the original darth daddy. look what chewie had done. this was something han did not want to happen. han was supposed to be daddy , not me. han grabbed his dl-44 blaster pistol and held it up. while i thought he had decided to get his act together and actually fre in my anus this time, that is not what he did. he raised the weapon to his head. his last words spoke, "thats it,daddy" a single tear fell from hans face , and he pulled the trigger chewie ran to me and i felt a sudden force on my head. thats when i saw my body from a strange angle. chewie has ripped my head off,but I would not stop laughing even after i had been seperated from my body. i just wouldnt die for the force was too deep into him the force of hans immortal dick, that is. the end.


End file.
